villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/PE: Archangel Killer
Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867182 What's the work? Mark Macready and the Archangel Murders is a short film written by Daniel Benson. It had been shown in several UK film festivals as well as in the United States. The film revolves around a secret police force dubbed the GMPID (Greater Manchester Paranormal Investigations Department) who specialize in maintaining paranormal anomalies that happen throughout the city. The protagonist of the film is named Mark "Mac" Macready, who is generally disliked by his peers for his methods. When his wife gets kidnapped by a monster, Macready puts it on himself to catch the killer before it's too late. Who is he? The Archangel Killer or Archangel for short, is a shapeshifting incubus who preyed on women his MO being largely sexual in nature. When he sights a victim, the Archangel Killer would maul the victim to death before extracting their heart in grizzly fashion. The Archangel Killer had done this to four women and had thus far escaped capture by the GMPID. As a side note, the Archangel Killer was also inspired by a Zanzibarian cryptid known as the Popobawa. Just thought it was an interesting tidbit. What has he done? When Macready is called to the office, the Archangel Killer makes his presence in his apartment room and kidnaps his wife, Christina. Returning to the apartment, Macready is attacked by the Archangel Killer who renders him unconscious. After waking up from his coma, Macready began to have visions pertaining to the Archangel Killer. Soon, the GMPID is alerted to another murder, and Macready receives some information from a demoness named Friday who somehow knew about his wife's whereabouts. Meanwhile, the Archangel Killer lurks in silence, watching a foreign diplomat getting into his car. The Archangel Killer then mauls the man to death and shapeshifts into him. Eventually, the foreign diplomat is taken into custody. While Macready is suspicious of the diplomat, his superior Officer Doyle discharges Macready for his recklessness, and offers the foreign diplomat a lift. Of course, Macready's suspicions are proven correct, and the Archangel Killer attacks Doyle who later dies from his wounds. With the Archangel Killer escaping, Macready reveals he placed a tracking device on him when he was interrogating him. They follow the killer to an abandoned building, and the Archangel Killer takes the form of Christina as a way of spiting Macready. Macready shoots him several times, and the Archangel Killer succumbs to his wounds, but not before telling Macready he was hired to kidnap his wife but with his death, Macready would never be able to find her. Freudian Excuse? Mitigating factors None. The Archangel Killer claims to have been appointed by his superiors to abduct Macready's wife, but the murders of the women was largely of his own volition. In his dying moments, he does tell Macready that he wishes that Macready would find his wife, but it's not out of any remorse, but more spiteful on his part because he knew that Macready would be unable to find her due to his death. Now, while the short film is a horror comedy, the Archangel Killer himself is never Played for Laughs. Heinous standard Sets it. Not only is he a serial killer, he is a serial rapist who harvests the women that he kills for their hearts. He had killed five women aside from his two other murders. While he offhandedly mentions working for people who are far more powerful than he was, they are never shown onscreen. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals